Nightshade
by Fangs of Twilight
Summary: Ali moved to Forks a month ago and is super bored. What happens when she is suddenly introduced to Edward, Bella and Alice? Then two friends she hasn't seen in five years come and they know something is odd about the Cullens... first fanfic plz R
1. prologue and chapter 1:The twins

Hello

**Hello. Thank you for reading this. My first fan fiction so plz don't hate me for this.**

**This is the story of Ali, Josh and William, who moved to Forks. Ali moves up there about a couple of months before Josh and William, who are twins. They soon stumble upon Bella and Edward at the high school…**

**Prologue**

**Ali's POV**

I noticed him sitting there at the edge of the cafeteria with that senior girl again. Don't they ever separate? I thought, amused. At the same moment they both stood up and walked out the door, heading for calculus.

I knew they were a year older than me but I couldn't help but be drawn to the pair. They seemed to be… different from the other students. And that petite pixie girl who was always flitting in and out of the picture was odd like them also…

"Hello", said a cheery voice, awakening me from my reverie. It was the pixie girl. "My name is Alice", she said.

"Ali", I replied. This was sort of weird because seniors never talk to juniors, let alone new people.

"Not that it's any of my business of mine but you will probably be late if you don't leave for your next class in the next minute and a half", she jerked her thumb at the other tables and I finally realized that she and I were the last ones in there.

"Oh! Oh my God thank you Alice!" I said flustered.

"Any time" she called as I dashed out to building 6.

**(a/n the introduction of Josh and William)**

**Chapter 1 The Twins**

**William's POV**

As Josh and I rode in the back of our Mom's mini-van I realized how long it had been since Josh and I had seen Ali. I looked over at my twin and wasn't surprised to see he was looking at me with a questioning look. He always seemed to know just when I was contemplating something important. Telepathy as our mom had called it.

"It's nothing", I reassured him. He still didn't look convinced…

"It has to do with Ali, huh?" he assumed.

"So what if it does?" I snapped.

"Jesus, sorry" he retorted. I could tell I hurt him even if I didn't look t his face.

**Josh's POV**

Damn, I just wanted to help… what's his problem? Ali is really starting to make a bad impression on William. He always gets this way when I mention _her. _


	2. reunion

Hi ppl

**Hi ppl! I used my name and my two bf's names! Yay thank you for reading this!**

**Chapter 2 Reunion**

**Josh's POV**

Yawn. This drive is taking forever… I wish William would say something…

"Sorry about snapping today" William said, right on cue. I hated when he knew my thoughts.

"S'alrite" I yawned. I loved to sleep. The only problem with that is the fact that William hated to sleep.

"Boys, we'll be there in about an hour." Mom called back to us.

"'Kay mom" I replied.

**William's POV**

Only another hour until I see my best friend I haven't seen in five years. Hope Josh doesn't mess this one up.

"I'll try not to, okay?" Josh said dejectedly. Just another example of our "telepathy".

**Ali's POV**

I got home to find that dad and mom were still at work. I took out my Biology book and studied the Krebs cycle for the quiz we had on it tomorrow. In the middle of the paragraph explaining the cycle I heard the door bell ring. Grumbling, I stood up and answered the door. I shrieked when I saw who it was.

**William's POV**

Ali's shriek hurt my ears a little, but I maintained the arrogant grin she told me was her favorite. She jumped up and hugged me shrieking about how she couldn't believe we were here and such. When she let go of me she move on to greet Josh in more or less the same way as she did to me.

"Oh my God! You guys got soooo tall! And Josh where did you get that scar?" she was referring to the only thing that set Josh and I apart. He had received the scar three years ago when I had decided that my pocket knife would look cooler flying in mid air than in my hand. The scar stretched from the mere bottom of his right eye to his jaw line.

"It was just an accident" Josh said, glancing at me.

We both had dark brown hair and our eyes were a brown so deep it was almost burgundy or maroon. Josh was slightly shorter than I by about one-forth of an inch, but no one noticed. We both had the exact same pallor of skin, rich beige, though it probably wouldn't last long in this sunless region.

"So how long are you guys staying here?" Ali said, still in shock.

"About four years actually" I replied.

"Oh my God! You guys moved up here?" Ali said aghast.

"Yep, and we're gonna go to high school with you." Josh proclaimed.

"Alright! Just like sixth grade!" she laughed. The wave of nostalgia was huge as the memories came flooding back. Discovering Ali, Josh and I would be in the same class, the time we all hung out at the mall—despite Josh's protests—the day she told the class that she was moving to Northern California because the real estate market was better up there, the last day of school trying to squeeze in every last second of Ali into my memory. Good times…

**Josh's POV **

William was having a reverie again so I struck up a conversation with Ali.

"Hey do you like werewolves?" I asked cheerily.

"Not particularly" she replied. Always a nonfiction person… "Do you?"

"Well they are sorta my hobby right now… " I responded unabashed.

"Okay well I'm more into Sci-Fi right now."

"Sci-fi is cool" I remarked. After that she went to her phone to call her parents at work. They owned a company called Saffron Realty. Little did Ali know, but her father sold us our house in Forks. That little twist was from yours truly.


	3. Contact

Okay this is a really long chapter

**Okay this is a really long chapter. Plz R&R**

**Chapter 3 Contact**

**Bella's POV**

"Is she staring at us again?" I whispered to Edward. She always did this…

"No, actually." he replied. "She's talking to some people she knew five years ago. They are twins. William and Josh. They just moved here. Hmm. This Josh loves werewolves."

"You don't think he means the Quilettes?" I gasped.

"I'll check," Edward said his brow creasing with concentration.

At that second Josh whipped around and glared at Edward with knowing eyes.

"He's asking me something. 'Who are you? How do you do that? I can hear your thoughts too. You are the only one except for…' and he just fades." he said. "I think he can hear his twin's thoughts too or at least his emotions…"

In unison, William and Josh stood up and walked towards our table.

"What are they doing" I whispered frantically.

"They want to talk to me." Edward replied. His eyes never left Josh's. Josh had a horrible scar streaking his face on the right side. Other than that they were the same in every way.

"Hello Edward." Josh said smiling at my shock that he knew Edward's name. "Oh, yes Bella, Edward isn't the only one with the ability to read minds. But I'm sure you learned that with the" he paused. "Volturri, isn't it?"

"What can I do for you two?" Edward asked coolly.

"We were just wondering if we could sit with you two. And if our friend Ali was allowed to join us as well." said William.

"Well Bella, I don't see any problem with that. Do you?" Edward asked.

"No" I replied weakly. I guess I was still in shock from the fact that they knew about Edward's secret.

**William's POV**

I motioned towards Ali and she came to join us timidly.

"Don't worry Edward, we won't tell your secret" I whispered as Ali approached.

He thought his answer back. '_Thank you_' was all he had time to project.

"Would it be alright if my sister joined us?" Edward asked aloud and seeing no objections, he called Alice away from the cafeteria line. She skipped over here and I noticed she moved like a dancer. So graceful. Then I felt a pang from our twin bond as Josh looked at her too. I didn't recognize this emotion. It was burning, fiery. Like a monster in his chest was growling at some particularly succulent piece of food…

**Josh's POV**

Wow… was all I could think as Alice approached. She moved with a grace only a vampire her age would have perfected. Her petite figure gave her a fragile appearance, but I knew she could kill both me and William without a second glance. I felt a mixture of fear and awe as she strolled round the table and sat next to Bella's left side.

Ali greeted her and said thank you again for some odd reason. Alice smiled back and my heart did a flip at the sight of the perfection. Damn. Right then I realized Edward was glaring at me and William was trying to hold back his laughter. I blushed a little and thought at Edward '_secrets for secrets_'. He growled but nodded at the same time. Ali looked at us like we were crazy because of our silent staring match.

"So Bella, how long until your wedding day?" William asked.

"Wait can you here my thoughts?" Bella said shifting uncomfortably.

"Nope" I said. "But Edward's thoughts are very interesting. Especially when they involve you."

"Can you here everyone else's thoughts?" Bella asked tentatively.

"Only Edward's and each others" William and I said in unison.

Ali was looking at us like we were psychopaths or something. I looked at Edward questioningly. He nodded.

"William shall I do the honors?" I said in mock politeness.

"Lead on brother" he acknowledged.

"Okay. Ali, do you believe in vampires?" I asked bravely.

"No… why?" she asked. I detected a hint of worry in her voice.

"Well they do exist, but not in the form you or any normal human would expect. Would you tag Edward or Alice to be a vampire? I wouldn't. They are. I didn't know until Edward came into my mind and tried to withdraw information. I caught him though and tried something I had never tried before. I went into his mind. It's really weird because usually I can only sense William's thoughts but…" I forgot not to ramble

"I think this connection is possible because of my… capabilities." Edward said, interrupting my ramble.

"Yes. That is my theory too." William said watching Edward as if he might attack or something. I went into his mind and found a burning hatred. I looked at Edward and he was frowning at William.

**Ali's POV **

Vampires?! How could the Cullen's be vampires? Vampires scared medieval peasants, right? Right?! Did the twins suffer brain damage or something?

"No Ali, William and Josh are not brain damaged." Edward said from across the table.

"They won't be any time soon either." Alice added cheerily.

"You don't know that…" I said weakly. Having your mind read and then told was very disconcerting.

"Actually she does. That's her power; she can see the future. Every vampire gets a special gift when they are transformed from their human form. The gift is based on your most prominent characteristic" Bella piped up, finally.

"There are werewolves in La Push?" Josh asked eyes wide and sparkling.

"Yes but they will kill us if we set foot on their land and look for reasons to antagonize us to" Edward growled throwing a nondescript nod in Alice's direction. Josh's look changed rapidly from awe to confusion to comprehension to anger to righteous protectiveness in less then three seconds. Then I understood. I tried not to giggle as it dawned on me. _Josh likes Alice! _Bella was looking confusedly between Edward and Josh.

"I would appreciate it very much if you stayed out of my mind while we are around each other." Edward growled at both twins. He was obviously pissed at Josh's protectiveness over Alice.

William was still tensed up and staring at Edward as if he were about to kill someone.

"Calm down William. My family and I are 'vegetarian' vampires. We only drink animal blood" whispered Alice in a calm soft voice. William glanced at her and sneered but eased up a little.

"Well we have exactly two minutes before Mr. Varner walks into class and he has a pop review quiz on a chapter we did three months ago." Alice said standing up. Edward and Bella stood up and said their farewells and walked out of the cafeteria.

**Hoped you liked it ppl R&R or else I ill hire Edward, Emmet, Carlisle, Jasper, and the Volturri to hunt you! Mwuhahahahahahahahahahaha!**


	4. Coming Home

I'm adding yet another character for another best friend

**I'm adding yet another character for another best friend. Maia! And I have to tie in that damn werewolf now, too… **

**Srry about having so many character's POVs but my story does have three main characters. **

**Chapter 4 Coming Home**

**Edward's POV **

Great, just great. Now we have three new people who will eventually have to become vampires. They have to become _monsters _like me. Damn!

"Actually, we don't consider you as monsters, more of a tamed beast" Josh said grinning. We were sitting in my room. By 'we' I mean myself, Josh and William, Ali, Bella, Emmett, Jasper and Alice. Rosalie was now treating Bella as if she were part of the family and reserving her glares for the twins and Ali.

"Oh? Tame am I? We'll see about that!" I said but I couldn't keep the infectious laughter to come to the surface.

"Aww the little kitty cat had its feelings hurt" Emmett said with an evil grin.

"No actually he didn't" Jasper said with a straight face. Everyone stopped laughing.

"Killjoy" Josh mumbled. Josh resented Jasper and I think I know why…

"Stay out of my head!" I yelled and fell on the floor and went into mock convulsions to immediate laughter.

**William's POV**

Damn the Cullens had a nice house. Of course I still didn't feel comfortable around these creatures. Josh's phone rang and he picked it up. He sighed and mumbled a few things. Then he said goodbye to mom and closed it.

_Mom wants us to come home, she has a 'surprise for us. _He thought at me. He was pissed.

_Did she tell you what it was?_ I asked through our link.

_No._ So that's why he was pissed.

"Alice?" I said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Can you tell us what our 'surprise' is?" I asked shyly.

"Sure!" she said jumping up. She sat down on the floor and crossed her legs and closed her eyes. She looked like one of those Indian gurus…

"Oh! Someone you know is here. Maia?" she asked opening her eyes.

I glanced at Josh and I recognized the look. We needed to go. Now.

"Seeya guys." I said as I passed through the doorframe of Edward's room.

"Wait!" Ali yelled after us.

**Ali's POV**

They left me! They left me!

Suddenly I was being scooped up and was practically flying. The next thing I knew I was on the ground and wobbling around. A hand reached out to steady me and I recognized Bella.

"Next time you should close your eyes." She said not smiling unlike a certain bloodsucking monster behind her. I glared at Edward.

"Can I have a warning the next time you do that?" I almost yelled.

He just kept laughing though…

At that moment Josh and William walked up.

"Do you mind if I drive?" Edward asked as he regained his composure.

"Sure but what about our car?" Josh asked. He had grown quite attached to the '84 Accord they had received from their mom.

"We'll get Alice to drop it off for you." Bella and Edward said at the same time. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Surprisingly, we all fit into Edward's shiny Volvo. The ride was admittedly comfortable. William was staring out the window as if he was in a trance and Josh was chatting animatedly with Bella. Something about werewolves…

I looked at Edward and on the way my eyes saw the speedometer.

"Oh my God! Edward, what the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill us?" I screamed. Edward and Bella looked at each other and laughed again.

"I remember when Bella asked me that same question and it was on the exact same topic too" Edward said chuckling.

"And you said you had built in radar" Bella added grinning from ear to ear.

We arrived in five minutes after that. The twin's house was pretty ordinary. One story and painted a light blue.

William and Josh stood awkwardly outside of the car. "You wanna come in?" Josh asked gesturing toward the house.

"Sure" Bella said, who was trying to hold back her laughter.

**Hoped you liked it!**

**Fangs**


	5. New arrivals

Okay now comes Maia

**Okay now comes Maia. Thank you to Patronus Charm and Bella's BFF for your help in inspiring me to go on and for the criticism!**

**Chapter 5 New Arrivals**

**William's POV**

"Mom, we're home." Josh called to the house. Bella knocked over the hat stand my mom kept as a novelty.

Mom came out of the kitchen and stared at the unexpected company.

"Hello Mrs. Katran" Edward said as he walked forward and extended his hand. My mom's eyes never left his face. Bella and Ali burst out laughing at Mom's face. Just then a streak of brown hair flew from the kitchen and tackled Josh. Edward tensed a little, but relaxed and started to laugh.

Maia was a little too enthusiastic to see us and she immediately apologized to Josh. Laughing, Josh got up lightly and hugged his best friend. Slightly shorter than us, Maia's slim form was almost obscured by Josh's body. Her brown hair was almost the exact same shade as ours, except for her highlights.

She turned to me and I accepted the hug. She commented on our height.

Then she turned to our guests and introduced herself.

"Well met Maia. I am Edward Cullen" Edward said with Bella's favorite smile. He extended his hand while Maia recovered from her trance brought on by Edward's smile. I laughed at the thought of Maia speechless…

"Hello I'm Bella Swan" said Bella cheerily. Her mouth smiled, but her eyes were burning with annoyance.

"Oh. Josh, William, Mike Newton is on the phone he says he needs to talk to you." my mom called from the kitchen.

"Mike Newton? The senior who's always watching Bella?" I said glancing at Josh. He shrugged and went to pick it up.

I noticed everyone was just standing around ad I suggested we go to my room it had the most room and seating, outside of my parents'.

**Josh's POV**

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this Josh or William?" Mike said quickly.

"Josh…. Why?" I said a bit awkwardly.

"No reason. Listen, I was just wondering if you, William and Ali would like to go to my annual beach trip." He said the last part a bit quickly.

"Um… Sure. Why are we invited?" I asked.

"Because my mom says I have to bring some juniors along and you guys are so far the coolest I've observed."

"Umm… hold on. I need to ask William and Ali."

I projected my thoughts to William and asked him. His immediate response was when and I asked Mike.

"May 24 down at First Beach." He responded sounding hopeful.

"Okay hold on." I said.

_May 24__th_ _on First Beach, _I thought.

_Ali says yes_, he replied

_Okay _

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Okay we all say yes but I was just wondering if Edward and Bella could come."

"Oh I'm sorry but the Cullen's aren't allowed on La Push. And Bella probably won't go without Edward so…" He didn't sound sorry.

"Oh, okay… well bye then" I hung up and sighed. This was a very strange place. _Isn't it?_ Edward said over the thought com.

**(A/N From now on the "link" between William, Josh and Edward will be called thought com)**

**William's POV**

As Josh walked into the room, Edward sent me a message over the thought com. _Maia is wondering if she can come too._

"Hey Maia would you like to come with us to First Beach?" I asked smiling disarmingly.

"Uh… sure" she said looking confused. "How did you know that I was thinking that at the exact moment?"

I glanced at Edward and he shook his head. "Good timing? I joked.

**Yeah! there you go people. I know it's a bit short but the next one will be bigger I promise**

**Fangs**


	6. Payback and Protection

I would like to thank my two best friends, William and Ali for supporting my ambitions, editing my story, and letting me use t

**I would like to thank my three best friends, Maia, William and Ali for supporting my ambitions, editing my story, and letting me use their names. Secondly I would like to thank Mr. Capraro my seventh grade Grammar/Literature teacher. Lastly my biggest thanks goes to Stephenie Meyer, for she wrote Twilight which inspired my story onto greater lengths than I could've dreamed of.**

**Ok as I promised here is a long chapter**

**Chapter 6 Payback and Protection**

**William's POV**

We had decided to go to Port Angeles. Josh, Ali, Maia and I didn't have swim suits. We probably weren't going to swim, but we might need them and Bella and Edward wanted to go. They had not been there in over three months. We arrived around five o' clock. Edward treated us to dinner at an Italian restaurant he said had 'sentimental value'. The food was expensive, but Edward insisted on paying for us. After we finished, Edward chauffeured us towards the pier

We watched the sunset, Bella wrapped around Edward. Edward was only sparkling on the face and hands because he was wearing pants and a sweater. My hand was resting on Ali's shoulder. Josh was standing with his arms crossed and waiting with Maia was sitting on his feet and leaning back against his legs. At that moment I felt as if the world was at peace. The amazingly I felt that at that moment, each of us was defined more than any amount of words would ever be able to.

"Let's go" Edward said as the last shreds of light left this side of the planet. I was still a bit dazed at my feeling. It got darker as we walked towards the biggest department store Port Angeles had.

I chose some board shorts that had dragons on them. Josh chose more or less the same thing but with red dragons as opposed to my blue. Ali chose a light blue two piece that looked amazing on her. Maia also got board shorts with an under armor shark skin to match.

We headed out and were walking towards the cars we had taken. We were following Edward. Suddenly he turned onto a street that was lined by ware houses. It didn't have any street lights.

**(A/N anyone notice something about the street?)**

"Uhh… Edward this isn't the way to the car," Josh said.

"I've got some unfinished business here" He growled. What was his problem? Then Bella gasped.

"They aren't here again are they?" she asked Edward. What? Who is 'they'?

The answer came from thought rather than verbally. _The degenerates who almost raped Bella last year._ Oh so that explains it. I recalled the memory of when Edward had told us that story.

Just then four men walked around the corner and spotted us. They recognized Bella immediately. They crossed the street and blocked the sidewalk.

Edward sent me and Josh an image over our thought com along with the thought 'perverts'. The image was coming from the dark haired ones mind. When I saw it a sudden fury encased me. I felt my jaw clench and my hands curl into fists. I heard Josh growl in a fair imitation of Edward. His hands locked into claws. My brother was the worst fighter when he was calm, but if you pissed him off you would either wind up dead or severely injured.

_Protect the girls, they want a fight._ Edward projected at us.

Josh and I explained the situation to Maia and Ali, while Josh, Edward and I spread out around them to form a tight perimeter.

"Excuse us" Edward said politely. He was very good at hiding his anger. The men just laughed. There was a short one **(Daniel)** a blond **(Jack)** a tall one **(Stan) **and the dark haired one **(Derrick)**.

They just laughed and the blond one stepped forward and said "Good evening ladies. May we relieve you of your present company?"

Josh also stepped forward and growled "That won't be necessary."

The blond put his hand on Josh's shoulder. Big mistake. In less than a second, Josh had spun him around and twisted his arm. He gave it another wicked twist and a splintered bone popped out of the blonde's forearm. He fell screaming.

The rest of his group charged at us. Edward picked up the short one and swung him like a club into the dark haired one. The tall one had skirted Edward and was rushing towards me and the girls. I juked him and grabbed his arm, almost the same way Josh had done to Blondie. This time though I elbowed his shoulder and gave a grim smile when I felt it crack. To round things off, I kneed him in the stomach.

It was over in less than ten seconds.

I looked around the fight scene. Bella was being held by Edward and Maia was in Josh's arms. Ali was standing a few feet from me and I went and hugged her. I whispered some calming words, too.

When everyone was no longer embracing Edward said "Well then. Shall we go home?"

**Josh's POV**

I rode in the back of Edward's Volvo with Maia next to me. After _that_ I think Edward's suggestion to go home was like a dream come true. I hated when I lost control. I once scared away ten people who were my friends because I had lost control and hit a wall. Maia was the only one who understood what I was going through. I guess I slipped off to dreamland because the next thing I knew we were at my house, and being poked by Maia.

"Wake up you lummox" she said laughing as I tried to sweep away her hand. I yawned hugely and stepped out.

William and Ali weren't back yet because they didn't drive a hundred miles an hour average. I walked inside with Maia, Edward and Bella to see my mom scream.

"Oh my God! You're covered in blood!" she screamed.

Edward told her an obviously rehearsed story about how we had come across a wounded deer and how William and Ali were dropping it off at the animal hospital.

When my mom finally calmed down Edward and Bella took their leave.

"What a night" I said as I flopped into bed.

"You can say that again" Maia said as she dropped onto her sleeping bag on the floor.

"I don't want to. I'm too tired" I moaned. I grinned down at her.

She mumbled about it being a figure of speech and threw her pillow at me.

I was asleep almost immediately, of course.

**Yeah! Aww, JoshxMaia, WilliamxAli, and of course EdwardxBella!**

**YAY!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Fangs**


	7. Not so Fun In the Sun

Hey people

**Hey people! I just want to point something out to my fans. I want you to look at the differences in each POV. William's is calm, while Josh's is boisterous. Josh and William are just two personalities I have. I just split them up and gave them names. Thanks!**

**Chapter 7 Not So Fun In the Sun**

**Josh's POV**

I looked around the entry way of the Cullen's home, if that's what it could be called. More like a castle if you asked me. The place always took my breath away.

"Okay, so now remember what I told you." Bella said. She had given a message for Jason or someone.

_Jacob _William reminded me. Oh yeah, wolf boy…

"I don't know why you insist upon remaining in contact with that mutt." Edward said from behind me.

"Because he's my friend." Bella said stubbornly. Some friend he was, not even picking up the phone or answering the letters Bella sent every week or so.

"Bells, he doesn't like you, even as a friend, anymore." Edward said. I could tell he was getting annoyed by all this talk about the mutt. To be honest so was I. Bella had given us her message because we were going to be within a mile of his house. She wanted us to go there and talk to him. This wasn't going to be fun.

Alice popped in and tsked at Bella's jeans and t-shirt. She grabbed her arm and dragged Bella towards her room, Bella calling for help the whole way. I sighed and Edward walked around to face us.

"A word of advice. Do not mention me or offend him. You probably won't survive the encounter." He said. He was obviously serious. I didn't even use the connection.

"Will do." William said. He grabbed Ali's hand and started walking towards the door. I imitated him and grabbed Maia's hand. We were going to meet Mike at his family's store.

Mike, Eric, Ben and Angela, Jessica, Lauren, and a couple more juniors were standing outside the store when we got there.

"Sorry we're late; we had to pick up Ali from her dad's office." William called to the collection of people. Lauren's eyes flashed. Damn, Bella was right about her…

"Well at least we're not the only couple coming." Ben whispered when we joined the circle. I glanced down at Maia. We both looked away blushing.

"Okay, so Josh, William, Ali and Maia are going in Ben's mini van." Mike announced. "Let's go people."

The ride was fairly silent and we mostly looked out the windows. I yawned a lot and Maia put her head on my shoulder. I draped my arm over her, hugging her close to me.

The drive took about thirty minutes. Once we were there we went to one of the fire pits and started a driftwood fire. Maia was shocked by the color of the flames.

When we sat down Maia snuggled against me with the blanket she had brought. Lauren surprised me by addressing me.

"Where did you get that scar, Josh" Lauren asked in a sweet voice. It sounded disgusting.

"It was an accident really, but William was playing with his pocket knife and he decided to throw it. Unfortunately, I was walking past and the knife scraped from here to here." I said as I traced the scar from top to bottom.

"Well that was a stupid thing to do." Mike piped in. "Just like hanging out with Bella and Edward. They aren't the type of people you want to be in your lives. They seriously affect how cool people can be."

Then it dawned on me why we were invited. "We'll choose who we want to hang out with" I said standing up. Maia looked up, surprised. I don't think she was paying attention to the conversation.

_Cool it_ William told me over the thought com. I didn't respond.

Mike stood up as well. "Look we're just offering a place in our group. You could hang out with the freaks, or you could hang out with us." He put on a smile he must have thought was convincing. Oh, so he thought Bella and Edward and the rest of the Cullens were lower than us, did he?

"Well you can take that offer and shove it up your—" I broke off because Maia had walked up to Mike and slapped him. In my mind I appluaded her.

Mike looked down at her and punched her in the stomach. She fell to the ground.

In an instant I was on top of Mike punching any piece of him I could reach. I felt my left hand break when I hit his forehead, but I kept punching. William was keeping the seniors **and **the juniors from pulling me off. By the looks on their faces they wanted to hurt me as bad as I was hurting Mike. Ben was tending to Maia, while Angela tried to stop me.

"Josh…stop." Maia coughed. "I'm fine."

I looked around. She was sitting up and staring wide eyed at a spot below me. I looked down. Mike was really messed up. He was moaning and purple bruises were rising from all over. His lip and nose were bleeding and he was missing a few teeth.

I stood up. The other people looked from me to Mike and back again. One of the juniors, Alex I think, said something about me being justified for pummeling Mike. The other juniors started nodding. All but the seniors.

Angela tapped me on the shoulder.

"Umm… Josh. We're leaving."

I looked around. William, Ali, Maia, Ben and Angela had packed their stuff. I grabbed my belongings and trudged to the mini van. I was inwardly beating myself up. I had let my anger loose again. Damn.

**Well there you go… seems like Josh has a dark past right?**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Fangs**


	8. Negotiations

I only have two kriffing reviews

**I only have two kriffing reviews! And those I personally asked for plz! Review!!**

**Review or I won't finish this story! I swear I won't!**

**Chapter 8 Negotiations**

**Maia's POV**

Wow. Josh was really scary back there. I can't believe Mike hit me though.

"You sure you're alright?" Josh said. Now that his fury was gone he showed his true side. The Josh who was my best friend was back. I looked up at him. His dark eyes were filled with care and concern.

"Oh come on. You don't honestly think a pansy like Mike Newton could keep me down, do you?" I said, poking him in the chest. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into a playful wrestling match. He let me win of course.

"Hey! Guys, stop messing around back there." Ben called back. I was a bit surprised that he was still willing to have Josh in the car. Of course he would probably do the same thing Josh had if Angela was the one who got punched…

Josh yawned beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Thank you" I whispered.

"Anytime" He yawned back. Always so modest. We were on our way to Jacob's house. Bella wanted us to re-invite Jacob to their wedding. Edward also had a message for him, but we were supposed to say it was also from Bella.

William's phone rang. He yessed and handed me the phone accompanied by "For you"

"Hello?"

"Maia?" It was Mike.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you. You guys can hang out with whoever you want to. I don't know why I let Lauren talk me into that. Josh really did a number on me though." Ah, so it was Lauren's fault…

"It's okay I forgive you. It was wrong for me to slap you, too." Of course he was insulting some of my friends…

"Hey can I talk to Josh?"

I hand Josh the phone and mouthed Mike. His brow creased. I shook my head. Looking confused, he put the phone to his ear.

"Mike?"

He talked for about five minutes and then laughed at the end. As he handed the phone back to William, he smiled down at me.

"He says he deserved that beating and that he really owes you." He said shaking with laughter.

I'm glad someone found it funny…

**Josh's POV**

We drove up to wolf boy's red house. Bella said he had a Volkswagen something…

"Rabbit" William said with a sigh. Damn. He always stresses over the details…

I stepped out, reaching to help Maia out too.

"You might want to stay in the car" William said to Ben and Angela as they tried to step out. Ben grumbled a little, but stayed put. I knocked on the screen door three times. A man in a wheelchair came to the door.

"Yes?"

"Umm are you Billy Black?" Ali asked.

"Yes, who are you?" He asked giving us a skeptical eye.

"Well, I'm Ali Saffron. This is Maia Drey. These two are Josh and William Katran." She pointed at each of us in turn. "We're Bella Swan's friends and we have a message for Jacob."

At the mention of Bella, Billy's face hardened into a frown. At the mention of the message his brow creased even more.

"He's out back in the garage" was all he said before he closed the door. We walked around, barely skirting the woods that surrounded the house. I saw the garage. It too was painted red and two motorcycles were sitting on the left side, leaning against the wall.

William knocked on the garage door and a juggernaut walked out. I had to look up to see his eyes. But his eyes never reached mine. His eyes were locked on Maia's. After a moment Maia looked away. I felt angry all of a sudden, but I didn't know why…

"Hello. My name is Ali." Ali said bravely.

He still didn't look away from Maia. "Jacob." He said in a deep husky voice.

"We're Bella's friends" William said.

"Oh." He finally looked away. Grr. I felt the urge to tackle him, but Edward had warned against such things.

"We have a message for you" I said. I pasted on a false smile. "She would like to ask you again to come to her wedding."

"The answer is no. What is the other message?" Jacob said. His eyes kept flicking back to Maia. She moved in closer to me and hugged my arm. A flash of anger shot through Jacob's face.

"She was wondering if you would let the Cullen's make an exception to the 'no biting' section of the treaty for her." William said. "She wants you to know that she wants this and will not change her mind. She will become a vampire, even if she has to run away to do so."

"I'll have to ask Sam." He seemed to struggle with each word before letting it out.

"Can you ask now?" I asked insistently. Damn werewolf was being obstinate.

"Sure" He growled. Well it seems he wasn't going to ask in the first place…

He walked into the forest and disappeared. We waited silently. I yawned twice. He came back after ten minutes.

"He says yes, but only if Bella severs every tie she has in this town and moves away from here. He also says that the Volturri's laws also say that you must either die or become vampires yourselves, you are allowed to be changed also. He does not want to ruin all the self control the Cullen's have built up by having to kill you four." He obviously was disgusted with Sam. He must have been ordered to say this.

"Well then thank you for your time" Ali said as she backed up the way we came. We all followed closely each saying our farewells.

We drove home in silence. So we were to become vampires? Wow this town is weird. I heard William chuckle in the front seat…

**Yeah there you go people. This might be the second to the last chapter…**

**Thank you all. **


	9. End

I'm sorry but I can no longer post this story

**I'm sorry but I can no longer post this story.**

**fangs**


End file.
